


Legacy

by AntarcticBird



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2764913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntarcticBird/pseuds/AntarcticBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I meant, like, we can't actually save people's lives or anything. But we can leave something behind, can't we?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [klaineadvent](http://klaineadvent.tumblr.com/) Day 12: Legacy

Kurt comes home to Blaine napping on the couch, TV on and a blanket half over his legs and half on the floor.

He smiles, hangs up his jacket by the door, then walks over to switch off the TV and crouch down on the floor next to the couch so his face is level with Blaine's.

“Sweetheart?” he tries, carding his fingers through gel-free hair. Blaine's been letting the curls do what they want now that he's between shows and Kurt thinks his hair is probably grateful for the break.

Blaine snuffles, blinks his eyes open. “Kurt?”

“You fell asleep,” he says softly, cups Blaine's cheek and strokes his thumb along an eyebrow. “I told you not to wait up for me.”

“Wanted to,” Blaine says, then yawns open and unashamed. “How was it?”

“Same as every night,” Kurt says, and feels that tug of gratefulness again – he gets to do this every night, go out on a stage and sing and act and do what he always dreamed of. It will never stop being amazing, or at least that's what he hopes.

Blaine blinks slowly, lazily up at him, reaches for the hand that Kurt still has on his face to take it in his own and press a kiss to his palm. “Proud of you,” he whispers, smiles. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Kurt says, and feels another tug at his heart, a different one, but no less grateful. He has so much to be grateful for. “Come to bed?”

“Okay.”

**

Safe and warm under the covers with Blaine's head resting on his shoulder, Kurt keeps his eyes open in the dark, stares at the ceiling.

“Actually, there _was_ something different today.”

Blaine stirs, slides a leg over Kurt's. “Huh?”

“After the show,” Kurt says. “At the stage door.”

“What?”

Kurt sighs. “There was a boy there.”

“There are always people at the stage door,” Blaine points out, and he does sound so proud of Kurt, and Kurt feels so lucky. “They want to see you. They love you.”

Kurt squeezes him tight for a second and grins, a little embarrassed. “There aren't that many of them and they come to see everyone, not just me.”

“Mostly you, though.”

“I love you, Blaine.”

“So, what was different about this boy?”

Kurt thinks about it for a second, trying to find the right words. “He was … young,” he finally says. “Like, fifteen maybe? He was small. Terrible haircut. Dressed a bit like you when we first met -”

“Impeccable taste in clothing at least, then,” Blaine jokes, and Kurt laughs.

“Anyway, he told me he'd seen the show for the third time that night and that it was his favorite.”

“That's nice.”

“And then he told me -” he breaks off, shakes his head, blushes because it sounds too much like bragging.

“What did he tell you?”

“It's not important. It's silly.”

“Yeah but I'm awake now and I'm curious and if you don't tell me I'm just gonna keep guessing. Did he compliment your eyes? Did he ask you to play a guest role in his school musical? Did he propose? Did he tell you he just wanted the autograph for his sister? Did he -”

“Okay!” Kurt cries, grinning. “I'll tell you. Just stop that already.”

“Yay.”

“He said he'd just joined drama club at his high school and that he was thinking about auditioning for glee club too.”

“That's not a silly thing to say at all.”

“He said he'd always wanted to sing but never did and then he saw that show and -” He breaks off and it really is embarrassing and it does sound like bragging and he just shouldn't have mentioned it in the first place, but it's just that … he keeps thinking about it. He can't forget it.

“Aww.” Blaine lifts his head, grins down at him. “Sounds like someone has a crush on you!”

“Shut up!” Kurt hits his shoulder playfully, rolls his eyes at him. “It wasn't like that and I do not think that that's even what he meant. It's just – it's stupid, I shouldn't have -”

“No, I'm sorry.” Blaine catches his hand, grin fading from his face. “Kurt, that's really awesome and not stupid at all, and isn't that why we do this?”

He shrugs, turns his eyes back up to the ceiling. “I don't know. I guess. I don't know.”

Blaine lies back down, kisses his chest softly. “You do know. And you're allowed to be proud of this.”

Kurt nods, absentmindedly plays with Blaine's hair until he's found the next words. “I keep forgetting sometimes, you know?”

“What?”

“I keep forgetting … that it's important. What we do.”

“What do you mean?”

He sighs, tries to explain. “You know, back in high school, it was about getting out. Doing something _more_ , something _better_. Dreaming of … having a voice, not having to shout to get noticed.”

“I remember. Yeah.”

“I had so many people back then that I looked up to,” he goes on. “People that inspired me. I still do. You know there are the icons, the big names on the covers of magazines and there are people like … my dad. _You_. Sometimes even Rachel, even though she can never know that, I'd never hear the end of it. Just … there are always people. Who do things, or who just … _are_ a certain way, and isn't that just … I mean ...” he sighs, shakes his head. “I'm tired. I'm not making any sense.”

“You're making perfect sense,” Blaine assures him, cuddling closer. “I get it.”

“I just mean that … doesn't it bother you sometimes that we don't really _do_ anything?” he asks.

Blaine is silent for a moment. “We do things,” he says eventually. “You were out all night singing your heart out on a stage, is that not doing something?”

“You know what I mean,” Kurt says. “We don't … It doesn't seem important sometimes. Like it doesn't _mean_ anything. We're not doctors who save people's lives or teachers who take care of kids or even farmers who grow food for others. We're just … we sing. That's it. That's all we do.”

“That's not all we do,” Blaine disagrees. “You know it isn't.”

Kurt takes his hand to lace their fingers together and smiles. “That's why I keep thinking about that boy,” he says. “Because you're right, it isn't, and that boy reminded me of that. I guess.”

“None of us would have ever made it out of Ohio without those people who did what we do,” Blaine says, and Kurt nods.

“I know. I just hope – I mean, do you ever worry about what you'll be leaving behind when you die?”

“Is this conversation going to take a turn for the morbid and creepy now?” Blaine asks. “Because in that case I'd like to get up to get a glass of wine and some popcorn.”

“Don't worry.” Kurt kisses his hair, grins into the curls. “I meant, like, we can't actually save people's lives or anything. But we can leave something behind, can't we? Something good. Like inspiring more people to do what they love. Maybe showing them new ways to do it. I'd be okay with that as my legacy.”

Blaine looks up at him again and touches his cheek, so softly, smiles that gentle smile Kurt loves so much. “You have nothing to worry about, Kurt,” he says. “I know you still do because you never stop wanting to be better and sometimes that makes you unable to see how wonderful you already are. But you know you inspire me every day, don't you? And you have, from the day I met you.”

“Blaine,” he says quietly, because sometimes he's so grateful for him he could cry.

“It's true,” Blaine says. “The way you push yourself and work so hard, and the way you're always just … _you_ , your incredible talent and your kindness and … Kurt, from the day we met I've worked harder on myself than ever before because I saw you do it first. You inspired me. You still do. You make me want to be someone that you can be proud of.”

“No,” Kurt whispers, sniffling a little as the tears want to rise anyway, no matter how happy he is. “No, you got that backwards, you're the one who inspired _me_. Every day, Blaine. Every single day.”

Blaine smiles and kisses him and says, “I guess we inspire each other?”

“Looks like it.” Kurt hugs him close, and finally he's starting to feel exhausted, it's been a long week after all. “And it's a good thing to leave behind eventually, isn't it?” he wants to know.

“Making people feel like they can be more?” Blaine laughs. “I think it's great. And you already got me and now that boy at the stage door and I know for a fact that Rachel wouldn't be where she is today without you. That's a great start, isn't it?”

“You have an entire all-boys a capella group and all of the New Directions, everyone you ever met in New York, and me,” Kurt points out. “You're doing pretty good too. Not that it's about numbers.”

“You're not playing fair,” Blaine says. “I was going for specific examples. And while we're at it, in the short time you were with them you left a far greater mark on the Warblers than I ever did -”

“Not this argument again, please,” Kurt laughs. “You know you're wrong about it.”

“No, _you_ are,” Blaine pouts.

“I love you,” Kurt says. “You know that, right? I love you so much. I don't know if I could do any of this without you.”

“You could,” Blaine says. “I know you could. But you don't have to. Because I love you too and I'm so happy to be here to see you change the world one inspired tenth-grader at a time.”

“We're doing it together,” Kurt points out and presses his face into his hair, smiling. “That's even better, isn't it?”

Blaine wraps himself around him and hums. “The best,” he agrees.


End file.
